Los cuadros de Gronder
by Merope98mp
Summary: Los desviaros de una estudiante viajera de cuadros y realidades. Esta historia no tiene que ver con el mundo de HP


**Capítulo 1**

-El museo Tamayo presentara este mes la recopilación de las obras de Roberto Gronder con motivo de su aniversario luctuoso. Ustedes mis queridos alumnos me acompañaran el siguiente viernes a ver las maravillosas obras de este autor. Entregaran un informe sobre el método Gronder y las similitudes entre sus 3 colecciones más famosas, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuáles son? – Tras cada monologo eterno de la Señorita Harper, sigue la pregunta al público. Como siempre pasan segundos agónicos en los cuales miramos y preguntamos cual será el cerebrito que contestara. Mano levantada, nuestra matada particular y mi némesis la Señorita Rachel; presumida, desagradable y con un odioso complejo de princesita; debí contestar yo solo por el placer de molestarla.

-Graya y Miego, Raile y Bomance, Mida y Vuerte- Contesta correcto con una sonrisita de superioridad insoportable.

-Excelente Rachel, como espero todos ustedes sepan sus mayores colecciones fueron Graya y Miego, que consiste en una serie de distintos cuadros sobre la vida cotidiana de la cultura Griega y la Maya; Raile y Bomance abarca el tema del cortejo en el siglo XVIII; Mida y Vuerte expresa la concepción de la vida y muerte para los dioses griegos.-

La profesora Harper habla con tanto entusiasmo que resulta agotador. Sigo sin saber por qué de entre todas las clases elegí Lecciones Artísticas, el simple nombre ya la hace una clase poco respetable, pero la nota es fácil y la Señorita Harper es verdaderamente graciosa. Hemos llegado a la conclusión, de que esta mujer fue definitivamente educada por simios, y no me refiero a su terrible forma de vestir o a su extraño maquillaje, no, yo me refiero al hecho de que cada clase lleva un nuevo accesorio de bananas: la clase pasada fue una diadema, la antepasada un bolso, el día de hoy un pantalón con bananas; sinceramente uno no espera que Channel saque una colección de Bananas.

-¿Está usted de acuerdo Señorita Victoria?- me pregunta la Señorita Harper.

Como es posible que dentro de un aula con más de 50 personas distraídas siempre me pregunte a mí. Esteban, uno de mis mejores amigos, tiene dos teorías: la primera es que siente un profundo desprecio y deseo intenso de humillarme, o la teoría repúgnate, que siente un profundo amor platónico por mí y disfruta mi dulce voz por eso pide mi participación. Pero es obvio que nuestra bananosa amiga disfruta con mi sufrimiento.

-No profesora- respondo negativamente, primero muerta que reconocer mi error.

-¿Me está diciendo usted que no fue un famoso, excelente y sin duda productivo como artista?- una sonrisa diabólica iluminando su largo y demasiado blanco rostro.

Me pregunto, como es posible que dentro de un aula con más de 50 personas distraídas me elija a mí y como puede ser que ofenda a su artista favorito en una simple pregunta. Piensa, piensa, piensa, arregla la situación.

-A lo que me refiero profesora, es que Gronder no fue famoso hasta después de su muerte, en cuanto a su excelencia es creador de su método así que dudo que pueda existir un juicio justo sobre su obra y no fue tan productivo pues solo podemos llamarlo así cuando su obra es trascendental y solo una de ellas lo es- después de mi perorata observo a mi inquisitoria, el marcador esta 1-0 favor Victoria.

Algo sumamente divertido de Harper es que cuando busca tu humillación y no lo consigue tiene una sonrisa forzada que hace que sus pequeños ojos saltones se entrecierren y su nariz tamaño tucán se arrugue.

-Como decía…

Nuestro tucán bananoso sigue hablándole a 49 personas distraídas (Rachel es la excepción) durante el resto de la hora. Cuando por fin somos liberados de Lecciones Artísticas, salgo tan rápido como el rayo McQueen.

Me dirijo a la cafetería de la universidad donde me esperan mis amigos.

-Hola bola- me saluda con su, al parecer, inagotable entusiasmo, la dulce Helena, una de mis mejores amigas, rubia y con los ojos muy obscuros parece un pequeño angelito.

-Hola mola- esa es Camille, mi otra mejor amiga, con los ojos azules, completamente rapada y la cabeza llena de tatuajes, ella sí que no parecía un ángel.

-Hola Pola- y como en cada grupo perfecto no puede faltar el querido tonto con complejo de gigolo, Esteban hermano mellizo de Camille, cumplía con esas características.

-Hola lola- saludo a todos mientras me siento junto a Camille.

Conozco a Camille desde primero de Kínder, en ese tiempo definitivamente lucia algo más de cabello marrón y algo menos de tatuajes, como dato de nuestra amistad a la tierna edad de 5 años nos hicimos nuestro primer tatuaje, eran de los que se pegan con baba pero era un tatuaje, en fin ella es como mi hermana. Desde que nos hicimos amigas tenemos un saludo súper secreto que por supuesto olvidamos, así que Helena al integrarse al círculo de muerte, como tiernamente nos hacemos llamar, durante la secundaria dio la idea de las olas y así comenzó, cada vez que nos saludamos es con un hola y una palabra de cuatro letras que termine ola.

-¿Qué tal la clase con nuestra bananosa amiga?- me pregunta Camille sacándome de mis pensamientos, creo que ese es uno de mis defectos siempre me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

-Camille es la Señorita Harper-regaña Helena, ella es un pan de Dios. De todo el tiempo que la conozco nunca he escuchado una mala palabra para ninguna persona y mucho menos una grosería.

-Pues bien, el viernes vamos al museo Tamayo- me apresuro a decir antes que Camille y Helena comiencen a discutir. Camille es indiscutiblemente el demonio del grupo y Helena es un completo ángel. Si no me pongo en medio de esas dos se desata una guerra épica entre el bien y el mal.

-También nos lleva a nosotros-dice Esteban-¿Qué informe les dejo a ustedes?

-El método y obras, pero no te lo voy a pasar- le saco la lengua, sé que soy casi una adulta, pero Esteban saca lo peor de mí.

-Contrario a tus torcidas teorías soy capaz de hacerlo solito- se levanta y se va, como toda reina del drama.

-¿Qué le pasa?-cuestiono a las chicas.

-No lo sé, pero definitivamente le hace falta un buen pol…-

-Camille-interrumpe una muy indignada Helena

-¡Que!, es la verdad, a mi hermanito le urge una buena pa…-

-Camille- grita Helena

-Helena-Responde Camille

-Respeta a tu hermano- Dice Helena

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

Es como ver un partido de ping pong. Para este momento me duele el estómago de la risa, mientras soy testigo de la lucha del bien contra el mal.

 **Capítulo 2**

Definitivamente no podía esperar para entrar al museo, y no era por ver a Gronder sino para dejar de ver al museo. Nunca me ha gustado este museo, no encuentro lo artístico en una estructura rectangular color arena, supongo que su simpleza se debe a que dentro de él se encuentran obras asombrosas, pero sigue pareciéndome feo.

Son las 10:34 y aún no ha llegado la mitad de la clase, por supuesto que Esteban está aquí con su estúpida pose de galancete de balneario, coqueteando descaradamente con mi jurada némesis Rachel. No entiendo que le ve, o más bien no entiendo por qué traicionarme de una manera tan baja y más con esa enana cara de sapo.

Afortunadamente la Señorita Harper nos llama a todos para pasar lista, el día de hoy trae bananas en sus zapatos, debo decir que admiro su capacidad de encontrar prendas con bananas.

A las 10:50 por fin llegan Camille y Helena, vienen de lejos por lo cual no puedo dejar de notar sus estaturas tan marcadas. Camille es muy alta y casi demasiado delgada, al pasar se le miraba mucho sus tatuajes, su aura de extrema naturalidad y sus grandes ojos azules no eran algo que pasar desapercibido; Helena en cambio era bajita su 1.50 era realmente notable con el 1.80 de Camille, sin embargo jamás lograba opacarla, su estatura, su rubio cabello y bella sonrisa le daban todo es encanto de un pequeño angelito. Podía decir fácilmente que estaba a la mitad, era definitivamente más alta que Helena pero mi 1.60 jamás se compararía al 1.80 de Camille, he de decir con orgullo que soy la casi gordita, tan bello como que no me falta carne como a Camille, ni me sobra como a Helena. Es increíble cómo voy siempre en medio: estatura, cumpleaños, calificaciones incluso carácter, creo que eso hace un poco extraña nuestra amistad pero las adoro.

Son las 11:03 cuando por fin entramos al museo, al parecer Esteban se ha dignado a despegar su inmundo ser del todavía más inmundo de la anoréxica cara de sapo de Rachel. Algo que mis bellas amigas comparten conmigo es el desprecio a Rachel en partes iguales, el único obviamente traidor es Esteban y aunque sus calificaciones digan lo contrario es un reverendo retrasado mental.

La señorita Harper está completamente extasiada hablando sobre la obra de Gronder, tan extasiada que comenzaba a temer por su salud mental. Sinceramente no entiendo lo que tanto ama de Gronder, es un gran artista pero sus obras no me hacen sentir nada y el arte debe provocar sentimientos, Gronder hacia arte bello pero impersonal e insensible y su forma de nombrar sus colecciones no es particularmente buena, pero henos aquí viendo a la profesora hablar con absoluta adoración de un hombre que no conoció.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando Esteban me codeo, como a todo traidor lo ignore y seguí caminando, pero el día que Esteban deje de ser terco como mula será el seguro apocalipsis. Esteban seguía tras de mi tratando de llamar mi atención, no es que fuera difícil después de todo que tan difícil es perder de vida a un sujeto de 1.80, con el cabello marrón demasiado cuidado para ser de un chico y lo suficientemente guapo para ser un completo gigolo; pero no importa que tan alto, guapo o que tan bonito sea su caballo, coqueteo descaradamente con mi archienemiga y eso merece por lo menos la pena de muerte o algo mucho menos piadoso.

-Tota, Vicky, Vito, Tora, mi diosa del trueno, hermosa vikinga, Vic, Virria- Esteban sabía que pronto perdería la paciencia si seguía con esos tontos apodos y soy un simple mortal así que estalle.

-Victoria, mi nombre es Victoria, A, hasta tu puedes comprenderlo- Si no fuera un museo y más importante si no estuviéramos frente al retrato de Hades, lo golpearía.

-Vez no cuesta nada responder cuando te llaman, A- Esteban se burlaba de mí, y que otra cosa podía hacer además de tomar un palo y golpearlo, sin embargo no tenía palo alguno así que me di la vuelta y fui en dirección contraria al grupo.

Cuando estuve lo bastante lejos me detuve a admirar uno de mis cuadros favoritos de Roberto Gronder. En el cuadro Cronos devora a sus hijos, es típico pero lo que me encanta es que es una radiografía; puedes ver la cara de Cronos devorando a su hijo, y a través de la radiografía se veía su estómago donde estaban los rostros de sus demás hijos combinados con jugos gástricos, se me puede llamar morbosa pero realmente me encantan este tipo de obras, como mi querida Camille dice, entre más sangre mejor.

-Sabes Victoria no hay necesidad de salir corriendo por una bromita- me dice Esteban. No note cuando llego a mi lado.

-Tampoco hay necesidad de hablar contigo Esteban- Sé que es cortante pero no me gusta la idea de la Cara de sapo anoréxica con mi Esteban, y bueno él estaba coqueteando con el enemigo.

-Ya celosita no pongas así por lo de Rachel- No creo lo que mis oídos escuchan, primero soy celosa y luego de la descerebrada de Rachel.

-No seas tonto, yo no estoy celosa y menos del energúmeno de Rachel- le suelto a Esteban- El hecho de que eras mi amigo y sabes que es mi némesis y seas un bicho traicionero que va a ofrecer sus servicios de prostituto con ella me desagrada y me repugna pero ni en tus más perversos sueños lograría encelarme-

Cualquier ser humano captaría rápido la idea, pero al parecer mi argumento le causa una infinita gracia a Esteban.

-Estas celosa- dice el

-Que no- respondo

-Que si- dice Esteban

-Que no- Parezco niña

-Que si- Pero él es peor

-Dios parecemos críos- le suelto para que se calle, pero embolsa su sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes.

-Sí, y tú eres una cría celosa- me responde Esteban, parece que ese hombre no sabe cuándo callar.

Estoy a punto de lanzarle mi bolso, cuando las luces se van y el suelo comienza a moverse. Es un terremoto y es la cosa más espantosa del mundo, me abrazo de Esteban mientras esperamos que pase, algo bueno de los terremotos es que no duran mucho. El cuadro de Cronos se agita demasiado. Sigo abrazada a Esteban cuando todo se vuelve completamente negro.


End file.
